


Perfectly In Tune

by heynhycs



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boyband, Endlessly by The Cab, Flirty Snow, M/M, Wooing Baz Pitch, chapter 61, no angst just love, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynhycs/pseuds/heynhycs
Summary: “You’re so alive Simon Snow. You got my share of it.”The first time I saw him, he was on stage, playing the drums - so carefree, so remarkably beautiful, and so much alive. Simon Snow, the boy I fell in love with every moments of my life.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 16





	Perfectly In Tune

BAZ

This is a bad idea. Why did I agree to this in the first place? Ugh. I'll really kill Dev and Niall for leaving me alone. I forgot the name of this forsaken place...I think it's like a bar or something. A place where you can have fun and be drunk while listening to some local bands. 

I'm at the corner, drinking my beer and trying not to look miserable or bored or both.

"Hey, handsome. Are you alone?" said some girl to me. Poor her, i'm not interested to girls. I give her a look and continue to drink my beer.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked and then sit beside me without waiting for me to answer her question. 

Seriously, what's with this girl? Don't she realize i'm not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"By the way, I'm Jenny and you are?" she offers me her hand while I just stare at her. I finish drinking my beer.

"Not interested. Go and talk to somebody else who cares." I said and wave at her to go away. 

"You don't have to be rude, you know" she mumbles before she left. At last, I can sit in peace or as peace as you can be on a bar.

Okay, that's it. I'm out of here. It seems like Dev and Niall are not coming back. They're probably busy flirting with some girls. 

Just wow and they're supposed to be my friends. Tsk.

I was about to leave the bar when I heard people screaming at the top of their lungs especially the girls and gays, too. 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! IT'S 'CHAPTER 61'!!!"

"OMG! I LOVE YOU KEN!"

"I LOVE YOU GREG!"

"MAKE LOVE WITH ME SAM"

"PLEASE LOOK AT ME SIMON"

What the heck. What's happening?

"GOOD EVENING! WE ARE 'CHAPTER 61'. THANK YOU FOR SENDING YOUR SONG REQUESTS. I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY OUR PERFORMANCE!" 

I look at the stage in front and saw the band called "Chapter 61". Hmm, so this is that band? I heard Dev talking about them before. He said they're really good. They make covers of some popular songs and they have some few songs of their own. 

"Baz, you have to see them and hear them play. You'll like them" said Dev, we were at the cafeteria of our university that time.

"Yes, Dev's right. You'll like 'Chapter 61', especially the drummer." Niall smirks at me. I raise my eyebrow at him. 

"What do you mean by that?" I said trying to look uninterested. 

"It's about time for you to have a boyfriend. Dude, it's almost Christmas, aren't you tired of being single all your life? Don't you feel cold at night? lonely?"

"like you are looking for someone's warmth, someone who'll cuddle with you every night."

"Nope. And what do you mean every night? Why would he be with me every night? it's not like we are husband or something. Anyway, stop trying to set me up on a date. I'm not interested"

"Ha! We will see on Friday. You will definitely fall in love with him. I just feel it"

Stupid Dev. I don't just fall in love with anyone easily. They have to work hard for it. That's how my mom raised me.

I focus my attention on stage and wait for them to play their first song. 

"I will leave after this song" I said to no one in particular. The man who introduce his band before, give a signal to the other members before they start to play.

Hmm. I have to agree with Dev and Niall, they're really pretty good. Well, what did I expect, Dev is really picky when it comes to bands he liked. 

"oh my gosh! Simon is looking at me!! ahhh" said the girl behind me. Seriously, she doesn't have to shout. 

Simon? who's that. Is it the main vocalist or the guitarist?

I was so immerse in the music that I forgot to observe or really look at the band members, well except the vocalist since he's singing in front. I look at the main vocalist, then at the guitarists, they have two of them. Ah I see, they're all good-looking, no wonder all these girls are going crazy... then I look at the last member and boy, if he isn't the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, I don't know what is. 

Every time the light catches his bronze curls and his blue eyes sparkles and when he smiled at the crowd, I know deep inside that this drummer will bring my downfall. You know, I might end up on my knees in between his ....

"I knew it!" 

Oh! here comes the betrayers. 

"Knew what? By the way, where did you go? I was looking for you two!" I scowl at them.

"are you really looking for us? It doesn't seem like it. You were too busy ogling at Simon"

"Huh?"

"the drummer. His name is Simon"

"Oh. oh" I was quiet when I realized that he is THE Simon, the girl was talking about. There's nothing wonderful about the name Simon but why does it sound magical.

"Excuse me, I'm not ogling at him. I'm just looking." I said defensively. Yes, very convincing Baz. Niall just give me a look. They know I'm lying anyway.

"So, when will you talk to him?" asked Dev. I raise my eyebrow at his question. Why would I talk to Simon? I mean the drummer. It's weird saying his name. It's not like we're close.

"Why would I?" 

"So you can have your first boyfriend!! What else?" Dev and Niall said at the same time. If I didn't know that these two are straight, I'll think that they're soulmates.

"Nope. Nope. No one's getting a boyfriend. I'm not going to talk to him. Besides, I don't even know if he's gay."

"He is bisexual" Dev said quickly.

"Single and ready to be taken" Niall added.

"Boys, that doesn't mean I'm his type. Now shut up or I'll leave." They smirk at me but stop saying nonsense and continued listening to the band.

When I focused my gaze in front to look at Simon, I mean the drummer, discreetly. I found myself looking at his intense blue eyes that found my gray ones. 

"Eep." I shrieked. Why is he looking at me? Wait, maybe he's looking at the girl behind me. Right. Don't assume, Baz. I looked behind me and saw some men but no girls. Is he really looking at me?

I looked again at Simon but he's already focusing on his drums. But I think I saw him smiling. Not the smile for the crowd but a knowing smile. 

\-----------------------------------  
I didn't go back to that bar after that night. Dev and Niall are trying to convince me to go with them but I refuse every time. It's a bad idea. I know it is. If I visit that bar again and listen to "Chapter 61" and see him, I know that I won't be able to sleep again (yes, I can't sleep that night, because I still imagine him looking at me and his knowing smile).

I heard my ringtone and saw a message from Niall. Probably asking me again to watch the band tonight.

Niall: Hey Baz! There's a surprise that's coming to you. Be nice.

Baz: What?

I heard someone knocking at the door of the practice room that I am using right now. Just who is this? They know that I don't want to be disturb when I'm practicing my violin.

"What do you ---" I said when I opened the door but words left my mouth the moment I realized who's standing in front of me.

"Hi!" he said and then waves his hand. What. What is he doing here?

"Hello? Baz, are you okay?" No i'm not. Wait.

"How did you know my name?"

"Huh. Ahh. I asked Dev and Niall about you" of course. It's the two of them. Those idiots. 

"Oh! Silly me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Simon. Simon Snow" I want to say that I know his name. Well, except his last name.

"Simon Snow?" I asked curiously. When I said that Simon sounds magical, I didn't know that his full name will really sounds magical. 

"I know. Silly name. My mom named me, or so I thought. I don't know my parents since I'm an orphan. They saw my name written on my hand when they found me outside the orphanage. I mean, why does it have to be Snow, right?" 

I feel guilty to know that he's an orphan and a little sad. 

"I'm sorry" I said. 

"oh no. it's okay. I'm okay. I'm happy with my family now. Ebb is really kind and I also have a best friend who cares for me"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I'm sorry for my blabbering. It happens when I'm nervous." 

I can't stop myself from laughing. He is cute when he is blabbering. His face is red and there are hand gestures involved when he is speaking. Like he is telling a story.

"Haha, I agree. It's our first time to meet and I already know half of your life story."

"Well, wanna know the other half? I promise, there will be dragons, vampires and numpties involved."

"What are you? Some kind of prince from a magical story?" I smirk. 

"No. Someone who's asking you for a date." 

"...."

"Baz?"

"What?"

"I said. I'm asking you for a date."

Is he crazy? We just met and he's already asking me for a date. 

"We just met like five minutes ago"

"I know, but I knew you from before, at the Mummers House"

"Mummers House?" 

" The bar. Ebb owns it." So, that's the name. Weird.

"So... your answer?"

"uhm. why me?"

"why not you?"

Answering a question with a question is not cool.

"I ask you first." I scowl at him and he just laugh. Don't smile at me like that or I might do something that I will regret.

"You got me Baz. There's just something about you that got my interest." 

"Uhh. I don't know what to say."

"how about 'yes' I'll date you." 

I laugh hard when I saw him wiggling his eyebrow at me suggestively. Ugh, he is so adorable. Can we just be boyfriends now? 

"Who's stopping you?" said my heart.

"Your mom, Baz. That's not how your mom raised you." said my brain. 

"Earth to Baz!!" Simon said while waving his hand in front of my face. I'm spacing out again.

"I'm sorry. It happens when I'm talking with my conscience." He laugh again. He is always smiling. I swear he's like a ball of happiness and warmth and everything good.

"You're really funny Baz"

"Yeah. It's needed in my line of work. Being a comedian at night."

"You're a comedian?!!" Simon said in disbelief. Really? He is so gullible.

"Idiot. I'm joking, Snow." he shrugs

"It's Simon."

"Snow. By the way, my answer is no" I said and walked inside the practice room to continue practicing.

"Huh? why?" he said while still standing by the door. 

"You can go inside. I won't bite" 

Not yet. 

He walked cautiously inside the room like he's scared he's going to destroy all the musical instruments here. 

"Wait? are you a music major too?" I asked him. Is he studying in this university?

"Uh no. I'm studying medicine." 

I gape at him. Medicine? He wants to be a doctor?

"Don't look so surprise. I'm actually quite okay. I'm not smart but I'm doing fine, well with the help of Penny of course."

"Sorry. It's not like that. I'm just surprise that you are studying medicine. Since you are the drummer of Chapter 61, I thought you're majoring in music."

"I know. Playing drums is just my hobby. I just do it for fun. I want to be a pediatrician." 

"That's cool."

"yeah? Thank you."

"By the way, why is your band called 'Chapter 61'?" I was so curious about it to be honest. Where did they get that name?

"Ah. Penny, our not-really-manager-but-acts-like-our-manager gave that name. I think it's her favorite chapter from a book."

"Oh. I thought it has special meaning or something"

"Yeah. Wait. Let's go back to my question. Why don't you want to have a date with me."

"You see, my parents are quite conservative. And they don't like me to have date with someone I just met. That's not how my mom raised me" I explained to him. Simon just looked at me. He looks so confused. 

"Uhh, what do you mean?" 

"In short. Woo me, Simon Snow"

Snow looks like a total messed now. He was so confused a while ago but now his face is red. He remained silent for a minute. Trying to digest the words I said. I was shocked when he laugh suddenly. 

"Woo you, huh? Well, Pretty boy. Give me a week and I will win your heart. You might as well ready yourself because i'm not only going to ask you for a date but also ask you to be mine already." he said with so much confidence that I want to punch him just to lessen it.

"Heh. We'll see." is all I said to him.

"Okay. I'm leaving for now. You can look forward to it, Baz. But for now, you can practice with your violin. Bye"

I smirk at him but deep inside I'm jumping in happiness. This is crazy. We are crazy. 

"Oh, by the way Baz. Take care of it"

"Huh?" I look at him, he's standing in front of the door, hand on the door knob. Take care of what?

"Take care of my heart. I'm leaving it to you now." Is what he said before he opened the door and leave me alone in the practice room with my heart beating so fast, it might break my ribcage.

\-----------------------------------  
True to his word, Simon bloody Snow, tries to win my heart for the last six days. He had sent me flowers, bought my favorite drink, throw sweet, I mean, corny pick-up lines at me, drive me to my house every day after school and met my terrifying family, which to my surprise, was very fond of him, especially my mother and his sister, Fiona. I asked Snow how he did it but he just gave me his signature shrug and smile. 

"Hmm, so what is it for today?" Niall asked me. We are sitting at the cafeteria right now. I'm done with my morning classes today and Dev and Niall decided to skip classes just because they want. Then we ended up here in the cafeteria.

"I don't know. I didn't see Snow since this morning" I told him. I haven't seen Snow which is uncalled for since he always make sure that he's the one I'll see when I enter the school. And he didn't even call me or text me like he always do. 

"Someone's missing a certain boy"

"Shut up! I'm just saying since you asked"

"Hahaha. Yeah right. Like we believe you."

"Tsk, you know what. I'm leaving. I have a lot of important things to do." I said.

"HEY DID YOU HEAR? CHAPTER 61 IS PERFORMING OUTSIDE."

"REALLY? DUDE, LET'S GO!"

Chapter 61? What are they doing here? I looked at Dev and Niall but they just shrug and smiled at me. 

of course. They're planning something. 

"Come on, Baz. Time to see your prince charming" they drag me outside the school grounds and there I saw the band, and Simon. 

"So, he's busy all morning preparing for today's performance" I said to myself. He should have at least text me or call me. So, I won't be worried.

"Baz, Simon's waving at you" I looked at Dev and then at Simon. He's waving his hand frantically. Some girls and boys are looking at me and shouting "ooohs" and "ahhhs". They all know about us, know that Simon is mine. 

"Oh, they're starting." The crowd starts to get wild, and even some professors are watching and cheering. It's not every day you see bands perform in a school ground.

"When are you going to answer him" a girl from behind asked me, when I looked at her, I realized it was Penny.

"Hey, Bunce." 

"You know, he was bugging me for days to let them perform here in school. You should say yes to him already. I know you are already smitten by him, Basil." she said knowingly. She knows every thing. She's terrifying because of that but I liked her. We speak the same language. 

"Hmm, should I? How about today? If every thing goes well." I said to her and we continued to listen. 

I can't help but reminisce the first time I saw Simon playing the drums. He looks so carefree, so remarkably beautiful, so much alive. Penny is right. I'm really smitten by this boy. 

"Are you enjoying our performance right now?" said Sam, their vocalist.

"YESSSSSS!" 

"Thank you. Anyway, our drummer, Simon wants to sing a song, which he wants to dedicate to his special someone"

The crowd goes wild when he said those words. Simon is going to sing? He knows how to sing? 

"Bunce, since when Simon knows how to sing?" I asked Penny beside me.

"Since forever. Surprising, right? Simon is quite talented."

"Hi guys. I know it is very shocking to you that I know how to sing, especially you, Pretty Boy. Well, it's one of my hidden talent, that I think should stay hidden but since I have to woo this certain boy, I'm gonna have to unleash it."

Some people laugh at that and start cheering for him.

"Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, are you listening? I want to dedicate this song to you and hope I'll hear you say yes already. Listen well, Pretty boy, this is song is for you."

The crowd went silent while Simon gets a guitar, not the one they are using, but the normal one, and start strumming.

Goodness. I know this song. He'll sing this?

"There's a shop down the street  
Where they sell plastic rings  
For a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
Yeah, I know that it's cheap  
Not like gold in your dreams  
But I hop that you'll still wear it."

Ugh. I know I look like a mess right now. I feel myself blushing. Why is he singing this song, it sounds like he's proposing to me.

"Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,  
and my jeans may all be ripped  
I'm not perfect, but I swear   
I'm perfect for you."

You know what's embarrassing? Simon's looking at me, staring at me while singing the lyrics, his eyes never left me, like he wants to show me that he has his eyes only for me. 

"and there's no guarantee  
that this will be easy  
it's not a miracle ya need, believe me  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me  
but I will love you endlessly  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me"

It's really shocking, his voice, I mean. He has an angelic voice when he sing, different from when he is speaking. It's cute and amazing, really. 

I was busy thinking how beautiful his voice is, that I didn't see him walking down the stage towards me. 

"Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy  
Cause they can only see  
I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you

And there's no guarantee  
that this will be easy  
it's not miracle ya need, believe me  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me  
But I will love you endlessly  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me"

I'm so glad that Dev and Niall brought me on that bar. If they didn't convince me, I won't find this boy. If it wasn't for them, I won't know that I can like someone so much and be like in return. 

"I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you." Simon said it without singing.

"Pretty Boy, today is the last day of wooing you. I hope that I was able to win you with all these surprises. I've already asked your family and because they liked me, I got their blessings. So, Pretty boy, Basilton, will you date me?"

This is embarrassing, it really feels like he's proposing to me.

"Snow, you idiot. You sound like you are proposing to me and not asking me to be your boyfriend"

Penny, Dev and Niall are laughing beside when I said it. It's true though. Who will do this for someone just to ask him for a date? I mean, to date him. Of course, Simon Snow. 

"Well, I told you to look forward to it. I'm serious, Baz. I'm really interested to you and planning to stay interested for a longer time. So, your answer?" he said, smiling. 

I remained quiet and just look at him. He frowned when he saw I'm not talking. He is nervous now. It's funny.

"Baz, are you going to answer me?"

"Okay."

"Okay what? Okay you're going to answer me or okay, you will date me."

"Both Snow. Yes, I'll date you." 

and then in front of the students and professors, in front of our friends, I kissed Simon. At last.

"You know, I've been waiting to kiss you for very long time." he said when we were hugging. I heard Bunce say "Geez, get a room!"

"Yeah. Me too, Simon. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! I hope you like it 💛


End file.
